The Internet of Things (IoT) refers to a network of physical objects or “things” equipped with computing hardware and software, including the ability to connect to a network and run computer instructions. Household items such as smart thermostats and appliances, as well as sensor-equipped wearable devices, are a few examples of currently popular IoT devices. New IoT devices so known as smart devices or connected devices) are rapidly becoming available and adopted by household users. By the year 2017, the average number of connected devices per household is projected to grow to 25 devices, and to 50 devices by the year 2020. While some smart devices are largely stationary, oftentimes smart devices will have some level of mobility (e.g. a smartphone or wearable computing device that moves around as its owner does so, a connected vehicle, etc.).
As the breadth and depth of smart devices continues to expand into everyday life, there is an increasing burden in creating and maintaining connectivity of those devices to one another and to broader networks such as the Internet. Additionally, there is an increasing burden in creating and maintaining access control amongst those devices.
While both capacity and coverage of wireless networks have increased significantly in the past few decades, there are still large areas that are either not covered by today's wireless networks or have limited data capacity in areas. Global wireless coverage with unlimited data capacity at a reasonable cost may take several more years to come to fruition, if such a panacea exists at all. Accordingly, smart devices that rely on network connectivity (e.g. to the Internet) for authentication and access control purposes, may be particularly hampered when placed in, or are in transit through, underserved wireless network areas.
It would be desirable to address these issues.